One Piece: Be Careful What You Drink!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: She should have been more careful when she drank 'the Devil's Smoothie'. It was really good though.  Rated T for safety, Genre's may change, more inside-


A/N. Ok! Rosewind Trill gave me this idea. It's an interesting idea, and as such, I've taken it under my wing so to speak, no pun for Marco intended. It's tricky though, but I like things that are tricky.

Wish me luck! Now let's begin!

Summary: A stop in a port town for supplies and something to eat lands one trouble-making Monkey D. Luffy in a very odd situation. What happens after, is anybody's guess. Warning: Fem!Luffy Fanfic!

Story begins sometime before Jaya, but after Alabasta. Luffy doesn't have any Devil Fruit powers from before when this begins, so she took Crocodile on without any Devil Fruit abilities. I decided to make up a place where this started, so welcom Platinia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Wish I did, cause I'd make this happen instead of Luffy accidently eating the Gum Gum Fruit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Be Careful What You Drink!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A port in Platinia-<strong>

She should've known not to drink that smoothie. But she had been so hungry! And the place had smelled so good, and it didn't help any that their meat was so good! She had wound up thirsty in the end...How could she not order their smoothie when it had sounded so good when the nice waitress lady had described it?

But it had been an accident! She hadn't meant to, honest! She was just soo THIRSTY! And that smoothie had tasted so good. How was she supposed to know she'd get multiple Devil Fruit powers from it! The lady should've warned her about it, or something!

Guess there was an actual reason they called it 'The Devil's Smoothie'.

What was weird, was that when everybody else went to go and complain, the restaurant had disappeared. Either that or they had gotten lost. It was lucky that Robin had bothered to try and look up what she had drank there.

Or they never would have figured out why or how Luffy had suddenly started sparkling with electricity. Suffice to say that Nami was pissed, but seriously, who in their right mind makes a smoothie out of multiple Devil Fruits of all things!

There was nothing could do about it now though, as it was already a sure sign to everyone that she had already obtained the Devil Fruits. What was odd, and most likely thanks to the very fact she had eaten more then one, was that she could still swim, unlike other Devil Fruit users. So she still wasn't sure if this was a bad thing, or not.

Guess there was some truth to what those old hags said, cackling like witches as they eagerly spread rumors about this and that, sharing old sayings that they had heard as a child growing up to those nice enough to stop and listen.

Be careful what you drink. You might wind up having multiple Devil Fruits.

Or was it be careful what you eat?

Either way she hungry now, all this worrying and fussing had left her with an empty stomach. Time to go bug Sanji!

"Sanji! MEAT!" Was the demanding call/whine that echoed off the walls of the ship. Followed shortly by the tortured groans of her crew save one calm Nico Robin.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading, and sorry if it's short. But dang was that funny. And you could just picture Luffy doing something like this even if he/she did have a Devil Fruit power prior to drinking that smoothie. Please review and again, thanks for reading! All the Devil Fruits will be revealed as Luffy progresses with regaining control over her "new" body. But I can give you a list of the Devil Fruits she ate and their classes.

Neko Neko no Mi: Steel Cat Model; Mythical Zoan Clas

Neko Neko ni Mi: Cougar Model; Zoan Class

Metaru Metaru no Mi (Metal Metal Fruit); Logia Class- Allows you to turn into liquid metal

Gia Gia no Mi (Gear Gear Fruit); Paramecia Class

Denki Denki no Mi (Spark Spark Fruit); Logia Class- Allows user to turn into and become electricity, stronger version of the Goro Goro no Mi. Denki roughly translates to electric, so I changed it to Spark Spark Fruit. Sounded cooler anyways.

Again, please review and thanks for reading. See ya!


End file.
